Talvinen tapaus
by Marygold
Summary: Talven kylmpimpinä päivinä John Watson yrittää kuumeisesti miettiä, miten viihdyttäisi maailman helpoiten pitkästyvää etsiväneroa.


A/N: Ei mitään erikoista sanottavaa tästä. Pörröistä ja söpöä. Tai milloinpa John nyt ei olisi. Muistan hämärästi, että jossakin aikaisemmassakin fikissäni hahmot ovat pelanneet 'laiva on lastattua'. Mutta en kuollaksenikaan, missä.

**Talvinen tapaus**

Talven kaikista kylmimmät pakkaspäivät Sherlock vietti nojatuolissaan takan ääressä aamutakkiin ja kahteen huopaan kääriytyneenä, ja postui paikoiltaan ainoastaan syödäkseen ja nukkuakseen. Joskus matkalla vedenkeittimeltä nojatuolilleen tai nojatuolilta kylpyhuoneeseen hän saattoi kylläkin pysähtyä hetkeksi ikkunan äärelle katselemaan, miten suuret lumihiutaleet leijailivat alas teräksenharmaalta taivaalta, ja miten kadun vastakkaisella puolella riisuttiin jouluvaloja ikkunoista ja levitettiin hiekkaa jäätyneille jalkakäytäville. Siinä nilkat paljaina hytistessään, poissaoleva katse silmissään ja viltti viittana harteittensa ympärillä, hän näytti hyvin vähän suurelta etsivänerolta ja hyvin paljon siltä, kuin olisi ollut tavalla tai toisella eksyksissä omassa olohuoneessaan.

"Miten joku, joka on syntynyt keskitalvella, voi sopeutua kylmään niin huonosti?" minä kysyin hajamielisesti eräänä aamuna sanomalehteni takaa, kun hän oli taas yhden kerran harhaillut tuolistaan ikkunan äärelle ja vapisi päästä jalkoihin siinä seisoessaan.

"Taikauskoa", hän sanoi kääntämättä katsettaan Baker Streetista. "Niillä kahdella asialla ei ole kerrassaan mitään tekemistä toistensa kanssa, John."

"Tulisit edes takaisin istumaan", ehdotin ystävällisesti. "Minuakin alkaa palella, kun näen sinun hytisevän siinä."

"Mm. Minä olen vain pitkästynyt."

"Ja siinäkö on jotain uutta?"

"Sinun kuuluisi keksiä minulle jotakin tekemistä, John. Ennen kuin saan päähäni mitään typerää."

Huokaisten taittelin sanomalehteni kiinni ja aloin miettiä. Mitä sellaista minun pieni pääni muka voisi keksiä, millä Sherlock Holmesia, maailman helpoiten pitkästyvää etsiväneroa, voisi viihdyttää? Me olimme jo katsoneet Muumio-elokuvat edellisellä viikolla ja tähän mennessä ilmestyneet James Bond -elokuvat sitä edellisellä (tai minä ja rouva Hudson katsoimme, kun Sherlock heilutteli jalkojaan, ravasi kylpyhuoneessa ja nukkui loput ajasta sohvannurkassa kovaäänisesti kuorsaten). Ehkä meidän pitäisi hankkia Play Station, minä pähkäilin. Tai jokin lemmikkieläin.

"Pelataan 'laiva on lastattua'", ehdotin lannistuneesti, kun en kymmenen minuutin päänraaputuksen jälkeen ollut onnistunut keksimään parempaakaan.

Yllätyksekseni Sherlock ei koskaan ollut pelannut sitä, joten jouduin selittämän säännöt hänelle, ennen kuin aloitimme. (Tällaisina hetkinä huomasin usein pohtivani, millaisissa olosuhteissa hän oli mahtanut elää koko lapsuutensa, kun jotkin niin perustavanlaatuiset seikat kuin laiva on lastattu olivat menneet häneltä kokonaan sivu suun.)

"Hyvä on. Ensin A:lla alkavia sanoja, Sherlock. Laiva on lastattu... hmm.. ananaksilla."

"Ankeriailla."

"Autoilla."

"Aaseilla. Ei, vaan aseilla."

"Auringoilla."

Sherlock kohotti ihmeissään kulmiaan.

"Miten ihmeessä laiva voi muka olla lastattu auringoilla?" hän kysyi happamasti. "Vastahan sinä vähän aikaa sitten väitit, että Aurinko kiertää Maata."

"Ei, vaan Maa Aurinkoa. Eikä se ole mitenkään olennaista, Sherlock, ei sanojen tarvitse olla sellaisia, että ne oikeasti pystyisi laittamaan laivaan, se on... se on vain..."

"Mikä typerä peli", puuskahti Sherlock vetäen jalat syliinsä nojatuolin keskelle ja kiskoen samalla huopaa tiukemmin harteittensa ympäri.

"Olen pahoillani", minä mutisin olkiani kohauttaen, "mutta ei minulle tule mieleen mitään parempaakaan."

"Mahtaa olla uskomattoman jännittävää elää joka päivä sinun pienen pääsi sisällä, John", irvisti Sherlock.

Nähdessään venähtäneen ilmeeni hän kuitenkin pyyhki ivallisen hymyn osittain pois huuliltaan ja lisäsi, että ainakin minun oli helpompaa keksiä itselleni jotain viihdykettä kuin hänen, ja että oikeastaan hän joskus kahdehti minua sen vuoksi. Ihan vähän. Ei kovin paljon. Mutta kuitenkin. Puhuessaan hän venytteli paljaita varpaitaan ja katseli omiin varvasväleihinsä ikään kuin olisi äkkiä huomannut niissä jotain valtavan vangitsevaa. _Niin,_ ja lapsena minä, John Watson, olin pelannut laiva on lastattua... ja luistellut ja laskenut kelkkamäkeä ja paiskonut toisia lapsia lumipallolla, toisin kuin hän, joka oli pakkaspäivinä vain saanut leikkiä sisällä kemistinsetillään ja kuunnella Mycroftin jaarittelevaa tukiopetusta päästäkseen koulun luonnontiedon kurssinsa lävitse, ja, ja -

"Sherlock, oletko sinä nyt aivan kunnossa?" minä keskeytin huolestuneena.

Sherlock päästi pitkän, pärisevän niiskahduksen, ja puri poskensa sisään kuin yrittäen estää seuraavan pääsyn ylös kurkustaan.

"Idiootti. Olisit heti sanonut, että sinä haluat minun lähtevän kanssasi ulos", hymähdin vastaukseksi siihen surkeaan ilmeeseen, jonka hän loi minuun silmille valahtaneitten hiustensa varjosta.

xxx

Tuntia myöhemmin me kävelimme ulkona jään ja lumen verhoamassa puistossa, jonne oli jäädytetty muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin myös pieni luistinrata. Sherlock näytti epäilevältä kuin lätäkön reinalle pysähtynyt kissa, kun vedin luistimet jalkaani ja ojensin hänelle hänen omansa.

"Tiedäthän, ettei minulla ole aavistustakaan, kuinka tuolla on tarkoitus pysyä pystyssä", hän tokaisi osoittaen jäätä, jolla meidän lisäksemme oli kymmenkunta pipoihin ja kaulahuiveihin kuorruttautunutta luistelijaa. Suuri Sherlock Holmes kohtaa viimein voittajansa, minä ajattelin sisäisesti hymyillen, mutta ulkoisesti yritin pitää ilmeeni mahdollisimman vakaana ja asiallisena.

"Minä autan. Ensinnäkin, sinun kannattaisi sitoa nuo luistimesi kunnolla, tai muuten kompastut nauhoihin ennen kuin ehdit ottaa ensimmäistäkään vetoa... Noin, pidä kiinni..."

Hän puristi nahkakinttaan verhoamaa kättäni paljon lujempaa kuin olisi ollut tarpeen, kun vedin hänet perässäni jäälle. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli vertaansa vailla, kun otin ensimmäiset varovaiset potkut jään pinnassa ja hän liukui teriensä päällä perässäni, keho jäykkänä kuin suolapatsas ja huulet kapeaksi, valkoiseksi viivaksi kiristyneinä. Kehotin häntä rentoutumaan, mihin vastaukseksi hän mulkaisi minua kylmästi ja yritti itse ottaa vauhtia luistimillaan, sillä seuraamuksella, että hänen vasen jalkansa lähti holtittomasti liukumaan erilleen oikeasta, ja hänen takamuksensa ehti osua jäähän ennen kuin sain hänet kaksin käsin vetettyä takaisin pystyyn.

"Tämä on vielä naurettavampaa kuin 'laiva on lastattu', John", hän sanoi, mutta ei aivan onnistunut peittämään pientä nauruntyrskähdystä, joka sanojen välissä pääsi ulos hänen suupielestään. "No niin, anna mennä, opeta minua. Jos John Watson pystyy siihen, niin silloin minunkin on osattava..."

Seuraavat viisitoista minuuttia sujuivatkin paremmin, ja pian Sherlock uskalsi jo lakata riippumasta käsivarressani pelkäämättä tasapainonsa menettämistä. Saimme jopa luisteltua muutaman haparoivan kierroksen kentän ympäri – mutta sitten minä jarrutin vauhtiani liian nopeasti sillä seuraamuksella, että horjahdin rajusti eteenpäin, ja takanani luistellut Sherlock liukui suoraan minua päin. Päädyimme molemmat luistinradan viereiseen lumipenkkaan yhtenä räpistelevänä läjänä jalkoja ja käsiä, ja vähän aikaa nieleskelin suuni täydeltä lunta, ennen kuin Sherlock tajusi lakata painamasta päätäni hankeen. Hänen ruumiinpainonsa tunteminen päälläni puolestaan sai oudon kuumotuksen aikaan niskassani ja kaulallani.

Se oli Sherlockin mielestä selvästi viihdyttävintä, mitä koko päivän aikana olin onnistunut tekemään – hän nauroi niin, että kyyneleet valuivat vuolaina hänen silmistään, ja makasi ensin ainakin minuutin verran päälläni, ja sitten seuraavat kaksi minuuttia selällään lumessa, eikä voinut lakata hirnumasta ja kyynelehtimästä.

"John, sinä olet uskomaton", hän nikotteli naurunkyyneltensä keskeltä. "Kerta kaikkiaan uskomaton. Luoja, John, minä rakastan sinua, minä todella rakastan sinua - "

Äkkiä olin onnellinen, että makasin edelleen kasvoillani lumihangessa, jolloin kukaan muu kuin minä ei pystynyt huomaamaan tulipunaisten läikkien syvenemistä kaulallani ja kasvoillani.

"Meidän on ehdottomasti tultava tänne uudestaan. Heti huomenna. Mutta mitä luulet, olisiko nyt korkea aika syödä lounasta? John?"

xxx

Minä en voinut lakata ajattelemasta sitä. Hänen painoaan päälläni. Hänen hengitystään niskassani. Koko loppuillan nämä kaksi asiaa veivät mielessäni tilan kaikelta muulta, ne tunkeutuivat jopa illalla nojatuolissa lukemani kirjan sivuille, ja kun kaadoin itselleni tölkin olutta ja yritin huuhtoa ajatukseni pois sillä, sen maku sai ajatukseni ainoastaan voimistumaan niin että saatoin seurata koko tapahtumaketjua silmissäni tuskallisen yksityiskohtaiseksi hidastettuna.

Sellaista oli tapahtunut joskus aikaisemminkin, mutta se oli aina mennyt ohi tunnissa tai viimeistään kahdessa. Tämänkertainen ei vain ottanut loppuakseen. Seuraavana aamuna aamiaispöydässä välttelin Sherlockin oudoksuvaa katsetta, ja kun hänen polvensa vahingossa tönäisi omaani pöydän alla, piti läheltä, etten nielaissut kahviani väärään kurkkuun. Kun rouva Hudson sitten kovan tohinan jälkeen oli saanut siivottua astiat pöydästä ja ilmoittanut lähtevänsä ulos ostoksille, minä yritin livahtaa kylpyhuoneesta suoraan yläkerran huoneeseeni, mutta Sherlock ehti astua porraskäytävässä tielleni eikä päästänyt minua kulkemaan ohitseen.

"Jokin vaivaa sinua", hän tokaisi.

Minä nieleskelin omituista tunnetta suustani, mutta turhaan.

"Hienosti päätelty, Sherlock", irvistin yrittäen luikahtaa portaisiin hänen käsivartensa alitse. "Kerrassaan hienosti."

"Sinä käyttäydyit täysin normaalisti eilen aamulla, kunnes me lähdimme ulos – ei, kunnes me tulimme puistoon... hmm... ei vaan, kunnes – ei, odota, minä ratkaisen tämän vielä..."

"Siinä sinulle viihdykettä loppupäiväksi", puuskahdin onnistuen vihdoin tunkeutumaan hänen ohitseen yläkertaan.

Lopun aamupäivää makasin puolipukeissa sijaamattomalla vuoteellani ja kuuntelin kuulokkeet korvilla soittolistoja puhelimestani. Varmemmaksi vakuudeksi käänsin äänen niin isolle, etten voinut kuulla Sherlockin levotonta marssimista alakerrassa hänen miettiessään päänsä puhki, mikä hänen ystäväänsä oikein vaivasi. Onni onnettomuudessa, että juuri tässä kohdassa tulivat vastaan hänen päättelynsä harvinaiset heikkoudet. Hän saattoi tietää kaiken logiikasta, osata ulkoa koko Lontoon katuluettelon ja tietää, miten hakkeroitiin toisten matkapuhelimiin, mutta inhimilliset tunteet eivät missään nimessä olleet hänen erikoisalaansa.

Kuuntelin vielä kolmannen kerran The Stranglersin kappaleen _Golden Brown_, ja sitten kertalleen The Animalsin _Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood_, jonka viimeistä kertosäettä hyräilin ääneen tyhjässä huoneessa, kun Sherlock koputti oveeni. En tietenkään kuullut häntä musiikkini ja oman epävireisen mölinäni ylitse, ja koska silmäni olivat kiinni, sain melkein sydänkohtauksen hänen kumartuessa puhaltamaan ilmaa kasvoilleni.

"Olet siis kuitenkin vielä elossa", hän lausahti kuivakkaasti, kun olin saanut kuulokkeet riisuttua korviltani. "Äänistä päätellen olisi voinut luulla, että sinua vähintäänkin kidutetaan täällä."

Hän seisoi vuoteeni reunalla, edelleen pelkässä sinisessä silkkiaamutakissa ja viltti solmittuna harteilleen kuin jollakin sarjakuvien supersankarilla, ja toinen puoli hänen kasvoistaan nyki omituisesti hänen katsoessaan minuun.

"Mitä?" minä kysyin hermostuneesti.

"Minulla on teoria", totesi Sherlock. "Mutta minun täytyy ensin testata sitä."

Sen kummemmitta selityksittä hän yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä tarttui minua käsivarsista ja kaatui koko painollaan päälleni niin että jouset allani päästivät uhkaavan valituksen.

Saman tien tunsin, miten kuumottavat, punaiset laikut alkoivat taas ilmaantua kaulalleni ja kasvoilleni.

Sherlock tuijotti, kasvot vain tuuman päässä minusta ja nenänvarsi melkein kolhaisten omaani.

Vedin käsivarteni irti hänen herpaantuneesta otteestaan ja tartuin kaksin käsin hänen leukaansa, samalla kun suljin silmäni ja suutelin häntä. Kun avasin silmäni, hänen silmänsä olivat edelleen laajentuneet renkaksi ja tuijottivat minua, ja hänen suunsa oli unohtunut puolittain auki.

"John - "

"Anteeksi, anteeksi, en käsitä mikä minuun meni, unohda se, Sherlock, unohda se, minä - "

"Tee se uudelleen, John", Sherlock keskeytti.

"Minä – tee – _mitä_?"

"Se, mitä teit äsken. Voisitko tehdä sen uudelleen."

Muutaman hölmistyneen, hiljaisen sekunnin jälkeen minä lopulta käsitin, mitä hän tarkoitti, ja puristin hänen kasvonsa uudelleen käsieni väliin ennen kuin painoin taas huuleni hänen avoimelle suulleen. Hän vapisi kauttaaltaan niin tehdessäni, ja hänen luiset sormensa kaivautivat olkapäitteni ihoon niin lujaa, että arvelin sen jättävän minuun vähintään mustelmat. Hänen painonsa päälläni sai ajatukseni sumenemaan.

Äkkiä Sherlock räjähti nauramaan ja vetäytyi käsivarren mitan kauemmaksi minusta, silmät vettä vuotaen ja omille ajatuksilleen virnistellen.

"John, taivaan tähden, tämä on vielä naurettavampaa kuin luisteleminen ja 'laiva on lastattu' yhteensä", hän sanoi kasvot leveässä hymyssä. "Ja sinäkö muka olet huono keksimään mitään? Olet ylittänyt itsesi, taas kerran..."

"Ole sitten kerrankin hetki hiljaa", minä puuskahdin vetäen hänet aamutakin rinnuksesta takaisin päälleni, ja suutelin häntä uudelleen

– en ainoastaan hänen suutaan, vaan hänen pitkää, kalpeaa kaulaansa, hänen laihoja hartioitaan, hänen kämmenselkiensä terävinä törrättiviä rystysiä ja valkoisia sormenpäitään, ja koko sen ajan hän todellakin oli hiljaa, lukuunottamatta ajoittaisia matalia äännähdyksiä, jotka selvästi nolostuttivat häntä, mutta joita hän ei pystynyt myöskään pitämään kokonaan sisällään.

Me emme menneet luistelemaan sinä päivänä, ja totta puhuen meistä kumpikaan ei iltaan mennessä vaivautunut edes kunnolla pukemaan ylleen, saati sitten poistumaan ulos Baker Streetin asunnosta. Ulkona ikkunan takana taivaalta leijaili suuria lumihiutaleita, jotka jäätyivät kiinni ikkunanpuitteisiin, ja kun illalla laskeuduimme portaita alas keittiöön ja istuimme pöydän ääressä välissämme pannullinen teetä, rouva Hudson loi meihin omituisia silmäyksiä kulmiensa alta, ja minä ja Sherlock vain välttelimme toistemme katseita vuorotellen naurusta tyrskähdellen.

Olisi voinut olla huonompiakin tapoja kuluttaa aikaansa talven kylmpimpinä pakkaspäivinä.


End file.
